


Howard’s Fault

by w_x_2



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It’s not until Bernadette is on her third trimester that the doubt hits her. What if? What if hers and Howard’s second baby is no-?





	Howard’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: This idea hit me when I found out that Bernadette was pregnant for a second time. I never believed that Stuart should have moved back in, but that it should have been Raj instead, so this bunny grew with that thought.  
> I started out with 100 word drabbles and thought the 5th part would be the big one but the story didn't want to go like that.

It’s not until Bernadette is on her third trimester that the doubt hits her. _What if?_ What if hers and Howard’s second baby is-?

She cuts herself off immediately. There is no way, just no way at all that the baby could be-

Bernadette shakes her head. That’s _crazy_. It can’t be.

It was only-

Howard’s voice asking about her and the baby makes Bernadette startle. She briefly wonders if her face looks panicked but quickly forgets that in favour of thinking about something to say.

Her stomach rumbles and it’s the perfect hint for her to talk about cravings.

* * *

After Halley’s born Raj instantly takes to supporting Bernadette and Howard with looking after their beautiful baby by spending time at the Wolowitz house.

At first it’s every day, but quickly turns into most nights too.

One late morning, when Raj looks wiped from soothing an unhappy Halley throughout the night so her parents could sleep, it’s Bernadette who takes a crying Halley out for a stroll so Raj can get some rest. He deserves it for all he’s done.

But on her return home, one look at Raj crashed out on the couch, and Bernadette decides enough is enough.

* * *

During her first pregnancy, there had been certain foods that Bernadette couldn’t catch a sniff of without becoming nauseous.

Thankfully, after Halley had been born, her nose and stomach had once again reoriented.

But with her second pregnancy, her intolerance for certain smells returns with a vengeance. She’d thought it would be the same smells that would turn her stomach, but not all the same do.

For instance, Howard’s favourite snack quickly begins to smell foul once again, but Raj’s favourite spice of the month -which during her previous pregnancy had been banned from her presence- now smells mouthwateringly delicious.

* * *

The first time that Howard catches Bernie in Raj’s bed he is shocked.

But the thing is, Bernadette is fully dressed, her hand next to her daughter, and Raj is at a respectable distance, even has a toy plush between himself and Halley.

Howard stares and he wonders if having Raj move in really was the best choice.

He’s not exactly jealous, he just wants to join them because they look cozy and like they are having a restful sleep, unlike Howard who’d woken up in the middle of the night to a cold, empty Bernadette-sized space on his bed.

* * *

Howard and her were always safe. She hadn’t wanted to take the pill while she was breastfeeding, but there had been condoms. Many of them.

Enough of a variety that she finds out she prefers flavoured lubricant to flavoured condoms. And isn’t that just perfect, because when lube is needed for stretching instead of for ease of access, it’s ready and available.

Everything that can spurt semen gets wrapped up no matter who it’s going in, and the flavoured lube is used aplenty – better for everyone and everything to get wet rather than have anyone be hurt.

They are safe.

* * *

And yet Bernadette still gets pregnant a second time.

Even though she tries to make sense of how it could have happened, and how it definitely couldn’t have happened, she still dreams about it.

After two weeks of constant dreaming about how she got pregnant again, she can’t remember what really happened and what didn’t, but one thing she knows for sure. It’s all Howard’s fault.

And then, Bernadette gives birth. And out comes another daughter. She quietens easily and the doctors tell them that she’s healthy. But then they show her to both Bernadette and Howard and it couldn’t be clearer. The skin of Bernadette’s daughter does not resemble hers nor Howard’s pallor.

Bernadette allows the nurse to lay the baby on her, hands automatically encircling her for safety and assurance. She knows it’s her baby because her daughter never left the room, but goodness, the doubt that she had discarded all through her third trimester against her best judgement proves to be true.

“I-” Howard starts but then there’s nothing more, and when Bernadette looks at him she watches as he opens and closes his mouth without a sound.

“Howard,” Bernadette calls strictly and he looks up to meet her eyes.

Her husband goes completely still, doesn’t even blink. And then he jumps as he realizes _how_ and leaves the room.

She knows what he’s gone to do without ordering or asking him. Howard has gone to get the two people that they need to complete their family.

* * *

Howard rushes to the waiting room, his shoes barely making any noise.

“It’s a girl,” Howard declares with a smile as he sees all their friends sat waiting for news. The short man goes straight to Amy so he can grab Halley with a thanks. He doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he prepares to lie. “They are both healthy but Bernie is tired and has fallen asleep, perhaps you can come back tomorrow for a visit?”

“You sure? We could just peek in,” Penny pipes up, clearly not pleased with the suggestion.

“Really guys, thank you for being here, we really appreciate it. But you understand, Bernie needs her rest,” his tone sounds final and not at all apologetic, but he doesn’t bother looking up to see their reactions. He only needs one more thing. “Raj, can you help me bring Halley’s things up to Bernie’s room?”

“Of course,” Raj quickly answers and then he’s by Howard’s side with Halley’s bag and her stroller which has recently been exchanged to fit two.

“We’ll wait here to take you home,” Penny declares.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re in a private room.” Howard corrects. “Thanks again guys, good night.” Then he walks away without another look at his friends, back through the double doors and the long corridors that will take him to Bernadette and Halley’s sister.

“Howard, slow down,” Raj calls out with a worried tone. “What is it? Are Bernie and the baby really alright?”

“They are fine,” Howard replies without looking back but slows down, gives Raj the chance to catch up.

“But something’s going on,” Raj knowingly claims.

Howard chuckles like a crazy man and Halley starts crying. He bounces her softly but she continues and finally he stops moving to adjust her position.

“You want me to take her?”

And with that offer Howard is sobbing into his crying baby’s head.

“Howard?” Raj asks as he approaches his best friend.

He knows he can’t keep avoiding Raj forever, that he should tell him before they make it into Bernie’s room, so he finally gives in after two twirls with his daughter.

“Are you crying? Oh my god Howard, are you lying? That’s not something you do to me!”

“I am not lying. I just-” Howard sobs and finally gives his daughter to Raj who still has his hands stretched out to take her.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Raj assures as he automatically bounces Halley. It works like magic, where once there was a screaming baby there is now only a soft soothing hum from Raj.

Howard shakes his head and finally reveals, “She’s not mine.”

“What?” Raj instantly replies and follows Howard’s eyes to Halley. “Of course she’s yours.”

Howard scoffs. “Not Halley, she’s mine even if she likes you better.”

“You’re not making any sense. What are you talking about Howard?” Raj demands.

Before giving him the news Howard puts out his hands just in case Raj loses balance. “Congratulations, you’re a father.”

* * *

“Bernadette, Howard said tha-” Raj gasps as he takes in the sight of Bernie and the brown coloured baby in her arms. “Oh my god.”

Halley fusses at the pitch that comes out of a shocked Raj, but she settles as he starts up his soothing hum.

“That's not poss- we were safe,” he denies even as he steps closer to the two girls on the bed. “It was just the once!” Raj shakes his head. “I know, once is enough, but we used a condom!”

“It's Howard's fault,” Bernie declares with certainty.

“What? How could it be my-”

Raj interrupts Howard to support Bernadette. “She's right Howard, you were the one that convinced her that you being inside of me wasn't enough.”

“Yes. 'Raj hasn't been inside a woman for so long Bernie, plus it's his first time with a man, you know being inside you will make it easier for him and of course, of course you two will look so good together. Please Bernie.'” she quotes from what she remembers, it may not be word for a word but the conversation that got the three of them naked together in a bed is the one thing she's sure about.

“I-uh-well, it was hot,” Howard remembers with certainty, “And how is it all my fault, it wasn't my swimmers that fused that egg.”

“Man,” Raj rebukes at the same time that Bernie barks Howard's name.

“This was not my fau-” Howard stops so abruptly that even without his eyes widening and mouth slacking, it's enough of an admission of guilt. “It's my fault,” he whispers after a moment. “I told Raj he had to make you orgasm again and when you said you were fine I told him not to listen to you.” Howard swallows loudly and visibly. “I grabbed his hand and helped him pleasure you.”

Raj’s shocked gasp indicates his realization. “You took off my condom.”

“It was really full,” Howard recollects with a nod.

“You got his swimmers on your hand?” Bernie questions even though she can already see where this is going.

“I wiped it on the bed.” Howard says on his behalf, but even he can’t believe that he did such a careless thing.

“Uh huh,” Bernadette sounds in a disbelieving tone. “And then you got your fingers inside of me.”

“I am so sorry,” Howard apologizes profusely to them both, meeting Raj's eyes and then his wife's gaze. “Are you gonna leave me?” Howard asks in a low tone that sounds broken.

“She wouldn't do that,” Raj replies with confidence.

“I was so stupid, and now-”

“Now Raj can stop pretending he's trying to find someone to date,” Bernadette concludes.

“What-”

“You really think Howard only wanted you the once?” She asks Raj with a roll of her eyes. “And I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't want to. You're the father of this baby, and even though you already have a place in our family, it's now official and permanent,” she declares in a no nonsense tone. “And if you ever cheat on us or try to take either of my babies away I’ll will hunt you down and tie you down in the garage.”

“Charming,” Howard dares to comment even though his voice is almost non existent.

“You say something?” Bernadette tests him.

“Nothing,” Howard quickly replies.

“Good. Come take the baby.”

Howard looks towards Raj as if asking for permission.

Raj rolls his eyes. “I have _your_ baby in my arms.”

There's just as much affection and care –in fact even more due to how tiny the baby is– in how Howard picks up Raj's newborn as there is when he picks up Halley.

“These children are gonna be so messed up,” Howard comments as he coos at the new precious life in his hands.

“They are gonna have triple the love.” Raj quickly responds with a positive tone. And then he back peddles, “Uh-That is, of course, if uh- I-”

“Don't be silly or I'll help Bernie tie you up,” Howard threatens still with a happy voice, heart melted by the newborn.

“What will you name her?” Raj looks intently at his daughter but gives Howard his space.

“ _We_...” Bernadette is quick to correct, “We will give her the name you helped us pick out.”

“I-”

Bernadette watches both men with their daughters and her heart fills with love. “If you are still happy with it of course. But if you aren't, let me tell you that just because you’re her father you’re not giving her one of the names I said no to before.”

Howard finally looks up to take in his wife’s happy expression, and then his best friend who has a tear rolling down his face.

“Give me Halley,” Bernie demands with stretched out hands.

“But you're tired,” Raj automatically protests.

“Oh please,” Bernie sounds with a drawl. “I coughed and she came out. Now give me,” she demands with possession.

Raj acquiesces and carefully lays Halley in Bernie's arms. When he turns he only has to take a few steps to be by Howard and his baby, but Raj doesn't take her away, simply slides one arm around Howard while his other hand reaches up to run a thumb over his daughter's cheek.

“She's so cute,” Raj marvels as his face splits into a wide smile.

“The three of you look cute,” Bernadette longingly admits. “I swear that if you ever think of leaving me I will lock you both up.”

Howard looks up at the threat that was said in a sweet tone and counters with, “I would never do that, you're the mother of my child and my love.”

“I-”

“You are the shopper,” Bernadette cuts off what would undoubtedly be another string of protests from Raj. “You are in charge of getting us a new bed and new linens, comfortable and durable.”

“I call it on _not_ being the one to tell everyone that we're a threesome,” Howard pipes up.

Raj's eyes widen at that particular comment and all its implications.

“I'll do it,” Bernadette assures.

“I gotta tell you,” Raj whispers like it’s a secret. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

“You cared for us,” Bernadette replies.

“You love us,” Howard adds as he nuzzles against Raj’s head.

“Kiss him before he starts crying and sets Halley off,” Bernadette orders at Raj’s first audible sniffle.

Both men giggle but do as told.

“Howard set her off earlier while we were on the way here,” Raj reveals as soon as their lips part.

“Snitch,” Howard calls with no bitterness for he is close to bursting with good feelings.

Bernadette too giggles in reaction. “Of course he did. Now come here, we’re feeling a bit left out.”

“Sorry,” Raj is quick to apologize and move to Bernadette and Halley even though that means leaving Howard and his daughter behind. It’s clear that he too has been well trained.

Howard is a bit slower to move but he also makes his way to the bed.

“I have Halley, don’t make me reach.”

And just like that Raj and Howard’s faces collide with a united ‘Ouch’ as they make themselves accessible to Bernie.

“You two,” Bernie says fondly and pecks each of them in turn.

“This accident happening has turned out amazingly well. But I am not having any more kids otherwise you two will end up competing.”

“We’d never do that,” Howard chuckles nervously.

“Liar,” Raj automatically replies.


End file.
